HIPNOSIS
by Cinycal Rose
Summary: Aquí los recuerdos de lo poco profesional y lo más humano que algún día pudo ser, Hannibal Lecter.
1. Capítulo 1

En Hannibal aún conservaba algo de lo que alguna vez fue un corazón idealizado con sentimientos y afecciones, al principio solo se sintió curioso por un ser tan peculiar como lo era Will Graham. Con su extravagante forma de atrapar criminales, esa manera de empatizar y su vivaz imaginación que lo ponía en la misma piel del asesino, lo hacía un hombre digno de ser estudiado por lo mejores psicoanalistas de todo el condado de Virginia, se podría presumir ̶̶ Si es que fuera una razón para hacerlo ̶ Que podría ser estudiado y a tendido por todos los psicólogos y analistas de los cincuenta estados que conforman los Estados unidos de América, y ningún podría rondar tan adentro de Will Graham como lo hizo Hannibal Lecter.

Incluso el, sorprendido por tal avance en el cerebro lleno de espejos y sin definición de su persona en la mente de su paciente, logro algo que jamás diría a sus colegas ni a la prensa que se encontraba hambrienta por la información después que todos los periódicos anunciaran el arresto de Will como el asesino imitador, información que guardaba recelosamente del mundo. Y esa era la verdadera relación que tenían, mas haya de la formalidad Doctor/Paciente, mas haya del sentimiento de una amistad y de los oscuros avances que había hecho el doctor Lecter para deformar la cordura de Will.

Muy lejos de todo eso se encontraba una acción que fue repetida más de una vez gracias a la práctica que hacían en sus sesiones, la hipnosis, un estado especial de conciencia en la que Will sería capaz de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, o al menos, eso creía…


	2. Chapter 2: Los primeros intentos

-Dime, Will ... ¿Porque las niegas tan rotundamente a la hipnosis? - Pregunto Hannibal postrado en el asiento de piel negra, mientras colocaba el metrónomo dándole la espalda en la mesita de cristal que tenía enfrente de Will y el.

Will, quien se ha encontrado totalmente desorientado y sudando no tenía la menor idea, porque había llegado en ese momento, era imposible de recordar de ese momento y aún no se había encontrado totalmente de acuerdo con el hecho de dejarse dormir.

-Por la misma razón por la que me negué a ser psicoanalizado por el FBI, no quiero tener a nadie rondando en mi cabeza.- Guardo silencio un segundo, analizando sus opciones mientras tragaba más saliva de lo que podía producir.-Pero eso ya no es un lujo del que puedo disponer ...

Todo habrá empezado antes de las semanas después de que confesara tener las lagunas mentales y su preocupación por caminar, que perdía el punto clave entre la realidad y la ensoñación, y su cordura se perdía entre las alucinaciones que comenzaban a reinar su mente. La preocupada pero serena actitud de Hannibal ante la situación no hace más que los estragos en su mente, Will quien intentaba hallar una explicación razonable, lejos de lo que fuera una enfermedad mental, buscaba síntomas físicos, enfermedad, alucinógenos, incluso caía en la posibilidad le habia sido drogado, pero toda opcion era descartada por los comentarios de Hannibal. Quien aseguraba que la mejor opción que les quedaba era la hipnosis, y le prometía no divagar más allá de fuera del problema.

-Me temo que ya no ...- Dijo con un suspiro mientras se acercaba a su paciente que se movía con un ejemplo de sus pies con rapidez, expresión indudable de ansia y nerviosismo.

Hannibal llego hasta el, pidió que se inclinara y relajara su cuerpo, comenzó el movimiento lento del metrónomo y dio inicio las bases que él creía, era la mejor manera para ponerlo en trance. Pero en los primeros intentos fueron nulos, no lograba concentrarse del todo. El tercer intento se llegó a un dormitorio, pero rápidamente se despertó exaltado, bañado en sudor y más desorientado que antes.

-No creo que esto funcione ... Su respiración era agitada y se cortaba en pequeños lapsos de tiempo en un intento de calmarse. La gran cantidad de sudor que se grabó en todo el cuerpo de su prenda algo abierta, se abrió para abrir los botones de su camisa para ayudar a la frescura de la habitación en su piel, lo que al médico no le importó.

-Me temo que no te concentras realmente en ello, Will.- Calló un momento y prosiguió. El hipnotismo es algo que toma fácilmente las cosas comunes de las personas, pero tú no eres común. A pesar de haber aceptado este ejercicio, tu subconsciente sigue negándose a la idea de que alguien entre y husmee entre sus secretos.-

Hannibal sabía muy bien que la mente de Graham no era un libro abierto, costaba entrar en ella cuando no tenía ni la remota idea de sus intenciones y ahora que estaba consciente de lo que haría, sería un reto aun mayor pero no imposible.

Continúo intentando por la media hora y tres minutos en los que solo había conseguido su respiración, junto con una relajación en el cuerpo. Diez minutos más pasaron, los intentos de progresar rendían frutos, los ojos de Will se encontraban perdidos en la nada, desprovistos de ese brillo característico en las miradas vivas, sus hombros colgaban y sus brazos caían a los costados de su cuerpo, luciendo sin lugar una duda como un muñeco sin vida.

Los signos fueron que el estado que buscaba, había completado la transición, ahora podía confirmar para sí que su paciente había caído en trance. Se aproximó a quedar a unos pasos de él, a aceptar una posición más cómoda de la que se encuentra. No lo toco, más con señas indico, de una manera lenta en la que el inconsciente podría seguir, que sus brazos reposan en su regazo, su cabeza descansara hacia atrás, y con sus pulgares, que sus parpados se mantengan cerrados.

-¿Will Graham, - Hablo Hannibal. -Puedes escucharme? - No hubo respuesta en un principio, pero pudo apreciar un movimiento débil de su parte por lo que repitió la pregunta. -Si puedes escuchar el dilo con una sonrisa o con un gesto -

Los labios de Graham se abrieron perezosamente y en menos de un segundo volvieron a cerrarse sin sonido sonido audible, al minuto después se dio un indicio de un leve pero claro asentimiento.

-Muy bien, Will. Pero recibí un pedido por responder con la voz, más que con las señas. Recibí como respuesta un pequeño pero perceptible ¨si ¨ de Will.

Comenzó guiándolo con su voz grave y lenta, pidió que describiera el lugar donde su mente lo colocaba. Will, tardó en respondedor, pues en su mente solo lograba distinguir una densa neblina que le impedía ver a su alrededor. Por casi un minuto, no se puede usar los dos, sus labios se movieron, exhalo un poco y con una débil voz relató lo que en su interior era capaz de apreciar.

-Me encuentro ... entre la neblina, a lo profundo de un bosque de hojas secas, el fango húmedo de mis pies me impide moverme.

-¿Se encuentra usted acompañado? -

-No ...- Graham guardo silencio, analizando la ilusión que su mente le creaba. -Pero puedo ver que alguien ronda a lo lejos. Moviéndose alrededor. Mantiene su distancia.-

La confusión en su conversación era fácilmente percibida, mientras Lecter se mantenía atento. Intrigado con lo que escuchaba salir de la boca de su paciente.

¿Es esa persona Garret Jacob Hobbs? - Pregunto.

Graham negó con rapidez.

-No. ¡Imposible! Garret Hobbs no lleva dos cuernos de ciervo. Ni es un ángel caído del cielo, no lleva alas negras a su espalda.-

-¿Y el que las tiene? - Más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación que Will corroboro. -¿Puedes ver su rostro? -

—No. Se mueve, lo hace. Desaparece de un lugar para aparecer en otro.—Graham, aun con los ojos cerrados, levanto su cabeza, miro ambos lados con lentitud y volvió su rostro al frente. —El me esta mirando. Pero yo no puedo verlo. Y...—

Su cabeza comenzó a doler, ese rostro lucio totalmente oscuro, no lo podía ver y en su mente la neblina emergió, tan densa como en un principio, ya no podía ver nada.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Cuando comencé a escribir apenas estaba viendo el capitulo dos de la segunda temporada por lo que yo no estaba enterado de que realmente lo había hecho pero a su modo ...**

 **Pensé en cambiarlo y adaptarlo a lo que fue en la serie pero para eso que tendría que rehacer todo el capítulo y los dos capítulos siguientes, la verdad me dio flojera hacerlo, si lo hiciera seria tirar todo mi esfuerzo por la borda. -Suspira-**

 **Si tienes gran conocimiento sobre la hipnosis, por favor recuerda, esto solo es una historia creada para el disfrute de tu imaginación. No todo lo que está escrito es verdad, son solo mitos y hechos mezclados para la creación de este capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

\- No logro ver nada. Todo se ha ido.-

Hannibal sabía que ya no podía explorar más ese lugar, la expresión de Will se lo hacía saber, no había más que decir por ahora, no de ese lugar. La mente de Will parecía ser un laberinto difícil de cruzar hasta para el mismo creador, que parecía estar perdiendo el comino principal y al llegar a topar con uno sin salida, paralizarse e inventar un nuevo sendero era su mejor vía.

Apretó un poco los labios, miro a quien creía un potencial amigo, lo ojeó con detenida atención, no lucia tan alterado como en un inicio; veía la potente posibilidad de avanzar a otro nivel y se atrevió a preguntar eso que sabía, jamás conocería con el Will totalmente consiente, y de lo que poco sabia por los registros del FBI.

-La alucinación hipnagógica ha sobre cargado tu cerebro. A pesar de que esta se da al inicio del sueño, tú has mezclado la visión del subconsciente con ella y forzado funciones neurológicas, contrariamente a la parálisis que provoca la hipnagógica, lograste moverte con toda libertad, pero no te preocupes en buscar de nuevo, no lo recordaras y debo decir que tampoco esta explicación. -

Bufo, a pesar de que tendría que volver a explicar al Will consiente su presunta alucinación hipnagógica.

\- Sin embargo, no debemos descartar la importancia de ilusión reciente. Comúnmente asociamos el bosque en una representación nuestros miedos, angustias y obsesiones, podría decir que tal vez, viene del pasado. –

Expreso, aun con el potente factor de un trauma causado por el constante acercamiento de la muerte ajena que entrega los lugares oscuros de Jack, La posibilidad de un trauma sufrido en la niñez que apenas se deja ver no podría ser descartada y se debía explorar; pero Graham a pesar de encontrarse en trance, se mantenía negándose a desahogar las miserias de la niñez, del insoportable hambre y torturador frió, la pobreza de aquellos lugares que recordaba con amargura era lo que se negaría hablar aun en aquel estado inconsciente.

Hannibal no podría hacer nada ante eso, si tanto el inconsciente como el subconsciente se negaban no podría avanzar más, entonces era un camino aparentemente sin salida, debía regresar sus pasos y encontrar una nueva forma de llegar al centro de aquel laberinto que se movía fuera de la voluntad del creador.

Decidió entonces provocar una nueva ilusión, una que tuviera pase libre a su mente, he intento inducirlo en un sueño aún más profundo, pero no pudo, lo intento una vez más e igual que la anterior no funciono. Diez minutos intentando y diez minutos sin lograr el mínimo avance.

Parecía que había sobre cargado el cerebro del hipnotizado, quien se encontraba aún más sudado que en el momento en que llego, y la tranquiles que lo acompañaba hace un momento ya no estaba, todo intento había fallado y ahora él se sentía un tanto disgustado, pero no podía seguir o un Will desorientado saldría de la hipnosis muy alterado y disgustado por la presión infundada.

Conocía los resultados si eso pasaba, sabía que Will podría recordar los últimos minutos del trance, no perdía total control de el mismo, y en cualquier señal de peligro hacia algo que él no quisiera, el cerebro podría forzar su salida del aquel estado y Will, nuevamente, desconfiaría de él.

Debía ir despacio, lo entendía, había ambicionado muy aprisa el control. Pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía ansioso de saber todo lo que esa mente tenía para darle.

Hannibal miro el reloj de su muñeca, marcaba ya la media noche, y para Will, ya era tiempo de despertar. Con voz calmada acompaño el sonido que producía la manecilla del metrónomo cuando se movía lentamente, pidió a su paciente que lo escuchara atentamente, pidió que sintiera sus pies, que los pudiera mover si así lo deseaba. Espero treinta segundos para hablar y continuo con las manos de Will, pidió que las cerrara en un puño, que sintiera la yema de sus dedos tocando su palma, y que enderezara la espalda.

Hannibal lo siguió instruyendo en el camino hacia la salida del trance, una vez que logro hacer latir el corazón de Graham con normalidad pidió que abriera sus ojos y despertara de aquel estado hipnótico, Will se tomó todo un minuto para hacerlo.

Lo primero que vieron los ojos de su paciente fue a él, que se encontraba de pie, sosteniendo el detenido metrónomo. Will rápidamente los desvió, estaba confundido, no sintió el recorrer del tiempo, pero no podía decir que fue como abrir y cerrarlo ojos, no sabría describirlo y su cabeza dolía.

–Es normal estar desorientado.–

– ¿La migraña también lo es?– Pregunto Will.

–Para algunas personas lo es. El cerebro suele esforzarse y termina cansado– comento. Mientras se dirigía a guardar el aparato de sus manos –Todo sobre esfuerzo tiende a una consecuencia. Tal vez la hipnosis fue mucho para ti–

Will tallo sus ojos, saco los lentes de su camisa a cuadros, abotono los botones faltantes, llevo su cuerpo al frente reposando sus brazos en sus piernas, junto sus manos en un agarre mientras sus pulgares no se mantenían en calma.

–¿Encontró respuestas?– pregunto

–No podría asegurar que sean respuestas.– respondió aproximándose de nueva cuenta a Will –Tuviste una visión de tu interior. Tu cerebro se encuentra confundido–

Una pequeña risa irónica salió de Will.

–¿confundido?–

–Los perfiles que realizas, La dramatización de esos crímenes… una parte de ellos sé quedan en ti, y tu cerebro no sabe qué hacer con los restos. El hacedor de Ángeles ha dejado en ti las dudas del bien y el mal. Dudas que deberías aclarar con Jack.

–Lo dice como si mi moral vacilara.–

–Lo que es bueno para el mundo, no lo es para ti Will.–

–Cambiemos el asunto... ¿Otra cosa que haya encontrado?– inquirió Will.

–¿De importancia?, poco realmente–

–Entonces no hay nada.–

–No es precisamente a lo que me refiero. La hipnosis es un proceso de faces largas, no se obtienen respuestas rápidas. Debemos ir lento, un par de sesiones más, y descubriremos lo que tiene tal mal a tu cabeza.– Guardo silencio un segundo y agrego –Mas de lo usual… –

Will saco una pequeña y sarcástica risa ante el comentario del Doctor, miro el suelo sin saber cómo sentirse realmente, miro un momento a Hannibal y volvió a preguntar.

–¿Y el… sonambulismo?

–Solo es parte del estrés.– Hannibal de levanto de su asiento, camino hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta, era hora de que Will se marchara.


End file.
